


Peter Parker's Messed Up Little Family (And the Ways He Protects It)

by merrysophiatrash



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Because I don't want Peter Parker to be sad, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, I hurt my boy constantly but I always fix it, Iron Dad, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, spider son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrysophiatrash/pseuds/merrysophiatrash
Summary: A book of unrelated one shots revolving around Peter Parker and the relationships between him and the people he cares about. Fluff and Angst. Not gonna lie it's mostly Iron DadPeter cares about everyone he's close to, and will protect them, and make them smile, and have heart-to-hearts, and everything in between.





	1. Gunshots and Panic

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify, this is in a different world than my other series, meaning if you read them in succession you might be a little confused.

_ohgodohgodohgod_ this couldn’t be happening. It just couldn’t.

Contrary to popular belief, people who go into panic attacks do in fact know when they’re having a panic attack, which doesn’t actually offer any insight and really just makes the panic attack worse.

And god, Peter Parker could not stand for this panic attack to get any worse.

If it got worse, he would fall or smack into a building. If he fell or smacked into a building, he would drop Tony. Tony, who was hanging from Peter’s arms as he swung through Manhattan, in just the gauntlets of an Iron Man suit, but nothing else. And suddenly the panic attack got worse. He knew he should stop and call someone, anyone, Rhodey, Bruce, anyone, but he couldn’t, so he just kept going and-

 _God_ he shouldn’t have looked down because now everything was _worse_ and he couldn’t breathe and didn’t know what to do, but then he was on the roof of his apartment building and he was calling May and then she was there looking at the gunshot in Tony’s side and he was sitting on the ledge _trying not to look down_ and trying not to imagine the bullet lodging just an _inch higher_ and going through his lung and suddenly he couldn’t hear anything, couldn’t see anything, couldn’t feel anything, and then he did feel, a hand on his shoulder, and it was Tony, and everything felt a little better.

Until he actually looked up.

Because he was bleeding. He was barely conscious, near the edge, and Aunt May was keeping pressure on his wound, and he was _hurt_ and yet here he was trying to comfort Peter, and he was dying, and-

May shook him with her free hand.

“Peter I know this is scary, and I know you expected me to fix this, but we need to get him to a hospital or something, I can’t do everything. I need you to call Doctor Ban-” But Peter couldn’t hear her, he could only gaze into Tony’s eyes, which seemed to be in a lot less pain, and then suddenly Tony was gone and he was looking into the eyes of Ben as his eyes lost their pain and their life, and suddenly he was scooting away from his Uncle’s dead body until, in a flash, he was back on the rooftop, and Tony was grabbing his hand to keep him from falling off of it. And dimly, Peter was aware that he was sobbing.

“No, Tony, you can’t leave too, not like this, you can’t get shot, you’re Tony Stark, and you’re stronger than this, and it’s my fault I couldn’t save you I wasn’t there in time and Ben-” Tony was definitely coherent enough to be aware of his surroundings, but he was confused as to why Peter was freaking out. I mean, it was a mugging, not a major fight, and a gunshot, not weird alien tech with unknown side effects. And it didn’t even pierce anything major, and though there was blood and it hurt like a bitch, he was going to be okay. FRIDAY knew that which means that Karen knew that, which means that Peter should know that, but he was still going batshit crazy. Why was he going crazy? He heard a small gasp and felt a change in pressure from the hand on his side. He looked over to May, who had put a hand to her mouth.

“And I can’t lose another dad, Aunt May, I can’t, and he’s going to die, and I can’t fix it and-” May got stern, even though she looked close to crying herself.

“Peter Parker you listen to me right now. Tony Stark is not Ben Parker. He isn’t, Peter, he wouldn’t do that to you, he wouldn't leave you, not again, not like Ben. He’s going to be fine, honey, I promise-”

“But this is just the same! He came after me as Tony Stark and not Iron Man when I got mad at him about my suit, and he got shot and I couldn’t get there in time, and _ohmygod_ I can’t believe I made the same mistake and it cost me another dad and now he’s going to die and I can’t let you die, dad, not after dad, not after Uncle Be-”

“Peter Benjamin Parker!” She yelled, tears running down her face, and Tony dreamily thought that he was glad he wasn’t on the other end of her wrath. “He is not going to die. He will not. But I need you to call Bruce Banner and help me out, kid, okay! You did get there in time, Peter, and Tony Stark is going to be okay, I promise, but babe, you gotta call him.”

Peter knew she was still talking, but through his panic-ridden haze, he didn’t register anything else. He called Bruce and handed the phone over to May, letting her give the address and such, until suddenly there was a Helicopter and Tony was being carried to the Tower, and Aunt May was shoving his phone back into his hands and telling him to get changed out of his suit, and his brain didn’t process it but his body did, and then he was in the car in sweatpants and a t-shirt that didn’t match and he was still clutching his phone the way he was clutching Tony.

Then they were at the tower and Bruce was there with police and they were asking questions, but all he wanted was to see his dad so he pushed past them into the room and Doctors told him to get out, but _that was his dad goddamnit_ and Bruce told them that he was family, and then he was out of surgery and Peter was curled into a ball in the same hospital bed as Tony was. And he was sobbing his eyes out, guilty and ashamed, and Tony was still asleep from the anesthesia they had put in him and Peter’s tears only stopped falling when he felt an IV-connected hand comb through his hair, because god. He was okay.

The panic-induced haze he’d been in for the past three hours was gone because he was okay.

And then he was sobbing harder, and Tony was remembering the conversation and promising that he would never ever leave him, that he wouldn’t dare, and Peter was clutching to his chest, neither one registering the fact that Peter had called him dad, and they were both crying in a crowded infirmary at the tower, but it was okay because they were both there, they were both alive and well, and they both figured out that they had someone who cared for them. Truly cared for them in a way that neither of them could explain at the moment.

Pepper could though. So could May. So could Bruce. And Rhodey, and all of the doctors who were there.

It was love.

The kind of love you see in a mother who has lost a child. The love you see when a father is reunited with his children, the love you see in a park, with parents and children all looking happy and content, and all of them knowing the bittersweet heartache of loving something that much, in a way they would never love their partners or their friends, or any material thing.

It was the love of a parent and a child.

If you would have asked either of them, they would have denied the fact, but there were enough others who could defend the truth.

And from that moment on, any claims from the two that they weren’t father and son were quelled. Because they were, whether they knew it or not. Not by blood, but by choice.

They had each other.

And that was all that mattered.


	2. Art and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter stops a robbery. In front of his entire class. Then he gets flown away by Tony Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I know it's literally been over a month since I've updated, but please don't be mad and just accept the thing.

God Peter is screwed. Royally screwed. Fucked. He’ll be completely dead whenever Tony Stark finds about what he’s about to do.

Because he’s about to reveal his identity.

And not even in an epic way, either. Tony would be a lot less mad if he did it in true Tony Stark fashion, I-Am-Iron-Man-Style.

But no. He was revealing his identity to 30 teenagers in a museum.

Because he and his class were being held as hostages while some people ransacked the place. Freaking Parker Luck, because of-fucking-course it was his class that was stuck in a museum with a gaggle of thieves.

And Ned was not-so-subtly nudging him to do something.

“C’mon Peter, do something!” He whisper-yelled, punctuated by a throat cutting motion from Flash. “Zip it, fatty, what the hell can Parker do? If you keep talking you’re actually going to get us killed.” Their teacher hushed them, and they went back to sitting in silence. 

But Peter knew Ned was right. He had to do something, even if his identity was revealed. Him not doing anything could mean countless priceless pieces stolen, or someone getting hurt.

He wasn’t bound, just sitting in a group with his peers in a huddle. Their phones had been taken, their communication with the outside world gone. The room was large, the main lobby way, and besides his class, there was only one other hostage, the lady from the front desk. It was practically a ballroom, but there was an art installment between the hostages and the rest of the robbers. He only had to worry about the one guard at first. He had the Iron Spider suit, the nanotech and all. After the Snap, Tony gave it to him, not wanting him to go anywhere without protection, and he didn’t tease him about it anymore. He could be suited up in a split second. He was near the back, all of his peers looking towards the front. But there was a guard watching him. If he suited up, he’d notice.

So he stood up as Peter Parker, with just his nearly invisible web shooters, ignoring the panicked look from his teacher. The guard guy noticed him right away, gesturing with his gun to sit back down. He didn’t.

“Kid, I don’t know what kinda game you think-” Peter webbed him to the wall silently, ignoring all of his classmates' looks and continuing on. He activated his nanotech, the Iron Spider forming around him. There was a quiet gasp throughout the class, and Peter whipped around with a finger on his lips, pointing around the wall to the rest of the thieves. He deactivated just the mask portion of the Iron Spider suit.

“I understand that you’re shocked, and I promise I’ll explain later, but right now your lives are in danger. You have to be quiet and stay behind the wall. If they see you move, they will shoo-” Mr. Lazacs looked very concerned.

“Peter Parker, I don’t care who you are, I will not let you put yourself in danger like that. I’m still responsible for you. If they see you peek your head around the corner, they’ll shoot you without asking questions” He whisper-shouted, and Peter grinned widely.

“Well I didn’t ask your permission, you can’t exactly stop me, and who said I was going around the side, where they’ll see me?” He walked away from the center dividing wall, towards the wall of the room that was blocked by it, and started scaling it. There was a quiet gasp from his classmates as he reactivated his mask. He started scaling the ceiling, looking down at his classmates. Eventually he got past the wall and dropped down silently to the floor, and suddenly Peter yelled “Boo!” and there were gunshots, a groan, the sound of a web shooting, a thud, another gunshot, two more webs, and a final gunshot and a cry of “You can all… come out now.” Peter’s class skeptically made their way towards the boy hero, who was leaning against the pedestal that a work of art previously sat on.

None of them noticed the blood dripping down his thigh until they heard his gasp of pain. His mask was off, and he looked ready to pass out.

“Hey Ned, can you get the tweezers and the needle and thread? It might have nicked my temporal artery which means if I don’t fix something I’m going to bleed out in about three minutes.” Ned scrambled through his backpack, pulling out antiseptic wipes, a pair of tweezers, a needle and thread, and a long piece of rubber. Peter, looking dazed, said to seemingly no one, “Karen, call Tony Stark, tell him to come here, to tell the police that the hostage situation is under control, and that I may or may not be bleeding out but that I know how to fix it. I need to focus, don’t let his calls come through.” The class was confused about the whole thing until a feminine voice from his suit said “Message sent to Mr. Rad Iron Dad. Baby Monitor Protocol has been disabled for the time being since Tony Stark has been notified of the situation and is on his way.”

Ned came up with the supplies, and Peter deactivated the nanotech in his suit past his right leg.

His class could now see the bullet wound in the inside of the center of his thigh, and many people gasped. Peter chuckled, loopy and distant and hazy. “It’s okay, chill out. I’ve gotten shot so many times, at this point Ned and I both carry stuff. It’s fine. Plus I heal, like…” in his dysfunctional state, he couldn’t think of the words to say. “Really fast” He yanked the antiseptic wipes from Ned’s hands, rubbing the wound and wincing in pain, making his classmates wince, too. “But since I heal so fast, if I don’t get this bullet out of me the way my friend Nat taught me, it’ll be stuck in there and cause me more pain. Which is bad.” He took the piece of plastic and tied it tightly across his thigh, simultaneously asking Ned to put even more pressure on it. He did so. He looked his best friend straight in the eye and said. “I’m going to fucking die one day, but I will kill myself before I die if it’s not something epic. I swear if I die because of a robbery at MOMA, I’m going to be such a salty ghos-” He dug the tweezers into his thigh while he was distracting himself, cutting off his sentence with a groan. He dug around in his leg, tears forming in his eyes before the class heard a ‘ping’ on the floor and suddenly he seemed relieved, but there was a lot more blood.

“Oh, fuck Ned. Fuck, fuck, fuck, I can’t believe it didn’t heal. I’m going to shoot myself if this doesn’t stop bleeding in the next ten seconds.

The room was silent as they watched the wound, all of them still too shocked to comprehend what was happening, but soon enough, the blood pouring down Peter’s leg slowed to a stop.

“Thank Thor. I’m healing. Karen let Tony’s call through now, please.”

The kids subconsciously leaned in, but they didn’t need to. Since Peter’s mask was off, Tony’s voice was broadcast through the hall.

“What the shit, kid, bleeding out and not letting my calls through? How did you even do that?”

“Please, Mr. Stark, I revealed my identity, and my leg hurts and may or may not be internally bleeding, and a few pieces at MOMA got destroyed, and now my classmates are staring and I think if I tried to swing away as Spiderman I would actually collapse into a building.” There was a sigh from the other end of the line.

“Jesus Christ, Peter, you’re making me go prematurely gray. I’m on my way, keep pressure on the wound,” He talked aimlessly about Cap and Hawkeye for a while before, “I’m outside, heading in. Expect company, Natasha wants to make sure her fellow spider hasn’t died.” 

Peter went red. “Mr. Stark, don’t let her come in he-” But he had already hung up. Peter sighed and looked down at his leg. After a second, he looked up at his class, specifically at Ned.

“Ned, I’m dying, do you think you could answer questions so I can go to the towe-?” As Ned was nodding his head, a window beside them crashed, Iron Man flying in carrying the Black Widow, who looked pissed.

“Stark, when I said don’t pick me up, I meant don’t pick me up. If Spider-child wasn’t here, you’d be dead fucking meat.” Stark chuckled but went pale. Under his breath, he murmured, “You’re the one freaking out about Peter…” Natasha sent a glare his way, kneeling down to Peter. She whispered to him, something that his classmates couldn’t hear, then Tony Stark picked him and the Black Widow up and flew them away.

Ned turned to their classes wide eyes.

He was so utterly fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're angry, come scream at me on tumblr.
> 
> peaceforthepeopleoftheworld


	3. Toddlers and Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, during Civil War, Peter is Tony's four year old son.
> 
> There's not much Peter in this, it's v Tony-centric

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I never write anymore

Tony did not want to deal with this shit right now.

He had a kid to deal with, dammit, Steve Rogers was not what he needed to be dealing with.

He needed to tell his son that everything he saw on TV was fake, that someone was trying to frame him.

He needed to tell his son that his Auntie Nat wouldn’t be back for a while, that his Uncle Rhodey was hurt, that he would never get to meet his hero, Steve Rogers. He needed to tuck him into bed with Pepper and fall asleep with his arms wrapped around them, safe.

Instead, Peter was with Pepper at a hotel in Manhattan for their protection for the day while Tony talked to war criminals that he used to call his friends. And it was getting late. They’d be back any minute.

He tuned back in to Steve. “C’mon, Tony, it’s not like it would be a huge inconvenience for you! It’s just you and Pep, and you’ve already got the space. We can’t come back to the States if you don’t say yes. It’ll be a process that we don’t have time to go through.” Tony smiled ruefully.

“Great, I don’t care. Bird Brain is back with his family, so’s the Ant Dude, I don’t have any sympathy for the rest of you. Now, if you’ll-” the Captain went red.

“God, Stark! Can’t you learn a little forgiveness? We all made mistakes, and we all regret them. Can we just go back-”

The dimmed lights glowed a little, signifying FRIDAY’s entrance. “Miss Potts and the little one are heading up, Boss.” A half second later, and elevator near them opened to reveal Pepper.

“Daddy?” The rogues couldn’t see much past Pepper, just a little mop of brown hair. 

Pepper was trying to keep the voice behind her, but after a second, a little colorful blur sped around her, launching at Tony. He caught him with open arms, a bright smile appearing on his face.

“Hey, Peter? How was your day out with mom, huh? Did you have fun?”

The colorful blur turned out to be a kid, no older than four, with a gap in his teeth and Iron Man pajamas.

“Yeah! We went to the zoo, and momma took me shopping! But I missed you!” The kid’s big brown eyes shone up at Tony, wrapping him in his arms until someone cleared their throat. Steve looked pointedly at Tony.

But Peter’s gaze slipped right past Steve, over Hawkeye and Wanda, and all the rest of the rogues, over to Natasha. His eyes got even brighter if that was possible. “Auntie Nat!” Her smile shone from her face as he launched himself from Tony on to her. She caught him and spun him around, making him giggle.

“How’re we doing, Bambi? I haven’t seen you in a while. What’s been happenin’, Peter?” The little boy, apparently Peter, got sad and started talking a mile a minute, about some mission Natasha had to go on, and why did it have to be for so long, and all that, when Tony called his name.

“Good news! Tasha, Peter, a boss called, and apparently your big mission has been canceled. I know you don’t have a place in New York yet, why don’t you stay here with us?” Natasha’s eyes widened. Captain America couldn’t take it anymore.

“You’re letting her stay? You can’t just- pick favorites, Tony! That’s not fair-” He cut himself off at Tony’s dead looking stare. Natasha looked between the two, still carrying Peter.

“Hey Petey, baby, you wanna go in the kitchen and make hot chocolate for your mom and dad?”

Peter looked reluctant, like he too did not trust the captain, and didn’t want to leave his dad with him.

“I’ll let you put as much whipped cream and as many marshmallows as you want,” she sang, and Peter started wiggling in her grasp.

“C’mon, Aunt Tasha, let’s go!” As they left, Peter stuck his tongue out at the Captain from behind Natasha’s back.

When they were out of earshot, Wanda looked at Stark pointedly.

“Who is that?” The dead look in his eyes transferred from Steve to her.

“That’s my son,” he said, not wanting to give them any more information than they needed. Steve looked sad.

“Why didn’t we… Why didn’t we ever know about him?” Tony’s eyes snapped back to Steve.

“You all already had your grips on who I was as a person, couldn’t interfere with that. Didn’t want to put him in danger.” Steve looked at him as if asking to elaborate, but Tony didn’t go on.

“How did Natasha find out?” asked Wilson, before he realized his mistake. “Nevermind, that’s a dumb question.”

Tony was seething at this point. “And if you’re wondering why you can’t stay here,” he started, “it’s because I don’t trust you. Not in the slightest. You are the people who almost took me away from my son. After Siberia, he was almost left alone in the world, in an empty tower. I’m not going to do anything that could put my son in danger. So, goo-”

“What, so Natasha gets forgiveness, but we don’t? That’s hardly sound logic, Tony! And-”

“Hardly sound logic? Romanoff didn’t betray me the way you did. She didn’t try to murder me. She’s signed the improved accords. She goes and helps when one of her battles hurts someone or wrecks something. She is the godmother to my child and the only person besides Rhodey that I trust with him. She’s repented for her actions. You, on the other hand, are both a liability and a person I really don’t trust. You haven’t signed the accords, you haven’t gone to Wakanda or anywhere else and helped in the aftermath, you haven’t done anything except making friends with the most dangerous man on the planet.” He took in a breath.

“So no. I will not house you. Maybe, once you sign the accords and fix the mess you’ve made, maybe, I will consider the rest of your team. But you will never get asylum here. This tower won’t be a safe space for you ever again. You ruined that in Siberia. The rest of you, we’ll talk later.”

As Tony started walking toward the kitchen, Steve huffed. “Tony,”

Tony paused, but didn’t turn around. 

“Get out of my house, Rogers.”

He disappeared into the kitchen and came back out with a sleeping toddler and a hot chocolate with a mass of whipped cream on top, and made his way up the stairs carefully, humming a little tune to Peter.

Natasha followed him with two mugs of her own hot chocolate, one seemingly for Pepper, and a children’s book tucked under her arm.

 

And after reevaluating their views on Tony Stark, the Rogues left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hella busy now but I promise I will try to get more stuff up. I've got some stuff backlogged and almost ready to go.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna send in a request or scream about various fandoms my tumblr is peaceforthepeopleoftheworld you can also comment on this, but I'm much more likely to check my tumblr, send in a request if you wanna I'm down for whatever, also sidenote I haTE HURTING MY BOY PETER PARKER


End file.
